httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Symbiote (Fanfiction)
is a story telling where Hiccup becomes "Venom" to extract revenge on his bullies. Plot: The story begins with Hiccup surviving another beating from Snotlout and the twins. He goes home and is angrily yelled at by Stoick, than Gobber tries to comfort but is told to leave him alone. He heads into the forest where he sees a mysterious rock slamming into the ground, so goes and investigates it but a mysterious black subscene attaches to him and enters through his skin, scaring him completely. He returns home to find the teens having a discussion with Stoick, who apologizes to Hiccup for earlier, which Hiccup accepts and than heads to bed. The next morning he is awakened by a dark mysterious voice who claims to be an outer space species, which Hiccup refuses to believe and ignores the creature until it strikes a deal: Hiccup gives a host and brains while he gives Hiccup strength and powers. Hiccup accepts this deal and heads to the Forge but is attacked by Snotlout, who he defeats by throwing him into a pig pen, shocking all the Vikings who were present, especially Astrid who becomes suspicious of Hiccup's new strength Gobber asks Hiccup what happened, Hiccup nearly reveals Symbiote but is stopped by him stating he wants to remain a secret. Fishlegs comes around and boasts about his superior knowledge, but is shocked by Hiccup calling him "Fatlegs". Astrid recruits Snotlout, The Twins and Fishlegs to find the source of Hiccup's strength and darkening nature. They learn about Symbiote who tells Hiccup to kill them but Hiccup refuses. They shocked when Hiccup consider the creature his only friend They report to the Council who sends thirteen Vikings to capture Hiccup but the next morning they find them decapitated and Hiccup reveals he bit their heads off. Snotlout attacks Hiccup but is scared when Hiccup goes full "Venom" form. Venom begins attacking, decapitating and even eating his former "allies". Astrid tries to talk Hiccup down but is whacked into a tree, rendering her unconscious. She wakes to find Stoick chased Venom off but she quickly states they have look for him, so he wont' destroy the Archipelago. Hiccup and Venom encounter and eat Johann. They find an injured Toothless, who they heal and the three begin attacking until Fishlegs and Tuffnut attack the three as "Riot" and "Lasher". Venom manages to defeat the two but learn from Fishlegs that Snotlout, Astrid and Ruffnut have become "Phage", "Scream" and "Agony". Hiccup returns to Berk and kills Mulch, Bucket and Mildew. Stoick uses the "Carnage" Symbiote and gives it to mental patient Viggo Grimborn. Hiccup finds allies in Gobber, Natalia, Ragnar and Danny who helps Hiccup fight off the three remaining teens. Hiccup destroys their symbiotes and thinks that all until he is attacked by Carnage who attempts to eat him but Venom stops him by stabbing him with a sword. Viggo is killed but The Symbiote escapes. Hiccup takes over Berk and begins a search for the symbiote. He visits Cletus Kasady who states "when he gets out of here, there's gonna be Carnage". This shocks Hiccup, who believes Kasady has become Carnage. Category:Fanfiction